Safe Word
by musicluvchild
Summary: Carlton's day sucked. Shawn's there to make it all better. Est Shassie. BDSM. Slash. Smutty, smut, smut.
1. Chapter 1

The day from hell had finally ended for Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. Oh sure, the case had been closed, the killer had been caught. But at what cost? Four innocent people where dead, and the guy they caught…was just a kid himself. Seventeen, for Christ sakes. Sure, Lassiter thought the SOB should pay (and would be happy to make damn sure he did), but he was still just a kid. Lassiter couldn't help but feel bad; the kid's life was over before even started. Of course, the four people he had killed hadn't exactly been well lived either. An 8 year old, a 13 year old, a 17, and a 23 year old. All with lives still left to lead. And he'd taken that away. Lassiter couldn't the image of their parents out of his head. Heartbroken to learn their children really were dead and gone, not just missing. And the torture they endured, he knew the parents had inadvertently heard about some of it. No parent should ever hear about that.

And to top off a spectacularly horrific day, was Spencer. He'd told the chief their workload was already stressed and he couldn't properly dedicate himself to this case. But that he'd pay close attention to the spirits and give a heads up if anything came though. Right the spirits. Lassiter doubted the "psychic" in question had any other cases at this time. Lassiter loosened his tie and took off his jacket, flinging in the general direction of the coach. He heard a small "oomph" from the couch and flipped on the nearest light. Across his coach was the psychic who had just been in his thoughts.

"Shawn? Why are you in the dark?" Lassiter started making his way towards the younger man with curiosity etched on his face. The only time Shawn would stay in the dark was because he had a migraine. But, he'd lie in the bedroom and it'd be much colder in the house. No something else was up here.

"Was gonna surprise you. But you hit me with your evil jacket," Shawn pouted and Lassiter couldn't help the small smirk that appeared, "Did ya get the guy?" Shawn was playing with the buttons on Lassiter's shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, we got him. 17, Shawn. The kid was 17," Lassiter lead his head back against the wall behind the couch while Shawn started on the rest of his buttons, "I know it was right to catch him, to put him away. There's no question about that. But 17 is just so young" the detective had his fingers tangled in Shawn's hair. Shawn who was now straddling his lap, working on the last few buttons of his shirt, and dropping a few kisses on neck and jaw. His young lover was pushing his shirt of his shoulders, and it felt so good to have his hands tracing all over his body.

"Shawn, look at me," he pulled his mouth away from Carlton's neck and looked into his eyes, "I'm glad you weren't there. It was so…trying." He had to tell him, let him know he understood why the case load had magically appeared. It was hard enough for Carlton to deal with what he had to see, but Shawn…his Shawn. The man who saw everything and noticed everything. The man who would never forget anything. He didn't need to see what Carlton saw today. Carlton's memories would fade, would become fuzzy, but Shawn…that just wasn't possible for him.

Shawn leaned in and kissed his Carly deeply. He understood what the man was saying. He also knew that he needed to forget this day. To replace it with happy memories. He pulled back and smirked at Carlton.

"I have a plan to get today off your mind," Shawn reached over and held up a pair of leather wrist cuffs, Carlton gulped, his breath quickened, and Shawn could feel him rapidly hardening beneath him, "Interested baby?" and let out a small giggle when he heard Lassiter growl.

Shawn stood up, grabbing Lassiter and hauling him to his feet as well. The two men shared a small smile before Shawn spun Lassiter around. The fake psychic manhandled his lover into the leather cuffs. The black leather against his skin, shirt off, damn Shawn could've come in his pants right then and there. But he wouldn't, he took a deep breath to control himself.

"You remember your safe word baby?" He was growling. Carlton loved when Shawn growled. He couldn't find his voice and just gave a silent head nod.

"I believe I asked you a question. You will respond when I address you," Shawn's normal voice had taken on a firm and dark tone, "I'll ask you one last time. Do you remember your safe word?"

"Yes, I-I remember it" Carlton swallowed a few times, trying to calm himself.

"Yes what?" He felt Shawn give a strong tug on his cuffs.

"Yes sir, I remember", he felt Shawn's lips press against his shoulders, a reward for doing the right thing.

"Good boy, now don't move" Carlton whimpered quietly while Shawn's hands and body left him, but otherwise stood quietly and still as he had been told to do.

Shawn made his way to the hall closet where they kept their supplies; under lock and key. He knelt in front of the black toy chest and undid the padlock. He'd already been in here earlier, for the cuffs, and had left it unlocked for convenience later. He reached in pulled out a few of Lassy's favorite things. A black soft leather collar and matching leash in one hand, along with a cock ring as a special surprise. In his other hand, a ball gag and paddle. Lassy hated the ball gag. He loved to be loud with Shawn, but if he didn't listen, he got the gag. He placed the toys on the coffee table, laying them out in an artful manner. The only thing left in his hand was the cock ring.

The younger man stood in front of his beautiful lover. Standing there, shirtless, hands cuffed behind his back, control taken away from him. Shawn had never seen anything so beautiful. He leaned in and gave him a deep kiss while undoing his belt and pants, pushing them down his strong thighs along with his underwear. He broke the kiss to kneel down in front of him and help him step out of the remainder of his clothing. He took Carlton's semi-erect cock into his mouth to lube it up, paying special attention to his heavy balls. He could hear his breath quicken, knew he was trying very hard to not make noise. Trying to just be quite. What a good boy. Maybe the gag wouldn't be used tonight.

Carefully Shawn slipped the cock ring on, before he got too hard and it would be painful. This was about control, about trust, not about harming each other. He'd never hurt his Carly. He placed a gentle kiss on his hip and stood up. He turned Carlton around to face the coffee table. So that he could see the fun in store for the night.

"Kneel", Carlton did as he was told. Still quite. Shawn was running his fingers through his hair, reminding him that he loved him. That this was all for him. The detective watched as Shawn picked up his collar and gently placed it around his neck. Locking it into place. He then reached over and picked up the leash, attaching it as well. The leather rubbed against his skin and he bit back a moan. He didn't want to get the ball gag.

Unlike most masters, Shawn had no problem with Carlton making noise. And he'd told him that it made things more exciting for him as well. But, if he didn't remain silent when Shawn told him to, or do as Shawn told him to, he got gagged. And the ball always left a funny taste in his mouth for days afterwards.

He felt Shaw tug on his leash and Carlton turned to face him, he was eye level with his zipper and he waited anxiously as Shawn slowly undid his belt and zipper. Shawn pulled his half hard cock out and pressed it against Carly's mouth.

"Suck it", his voice held an edge and slightly gravel tone no one heard often. It was his voice of power. One that could practically make Carlton cum in his pants on normal circumstances. He opened his mouth and greedily took it in. Swallowing quickly so he wouldn't gag as Shawn shoved himself all the way. He licked, sucked, and hummed around his lover's cock while he fucked his face. He could hear the fake psychic's moans, grunts, and gasps. He felt himself getting impossibly harder as the blowjob went on. He could feel the cock ring beginning to restrict him.

"Yes, Carly, oh just like that baby!" Fuck, his baby could give a stellar blow job. He tangled his fingers into his hair to hold his head still. He was close. No one could ever make him come as fast as Carly could. Without warning he shot his load down Carlton's throat and was pleased to see his baby suck up every last drop. Continuing to milk his softening cock gently with his mouth to get every last drop out. Sweet Jesus, sometimes, he thought this man might be the death of him. But what a way to go.

Shawn relecutly pulled his sofenting member from Carlton's beautiful mouth and tucked it away. He gentely stroked the older man's cheek as a form of praise. His boy had done a very good job. He deserved a reward. Placing his hand on Lassie's arm he helped the man to stand up and led him to the bedroom.

The bed was rather simple, king sized-because Shawn never really understood that personal space thing—leather platform bed, with a deep green cover. However, just above the padded headboard was a u-shaped hook drilled into the wall. And right now a pair of metal handcuffs dangeled from it. Carlton's breath quickened and he realized Shawn had thought about this day in advance, planned it out. His lover had known he'd need this after today. They didn't say the words often, but times like this made the way the felt for each other obvious. At least to them.

Shawn led the elder man to the bed, undoing the leather cuffs he had and bringing his hands above his head, forcing him to kneel on the bed while he locked his wrists into the metal cuffs. Carlton let his upper body drop closer to the bed, thrusting his ass into the air and spreading his knees slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn's breath caught in his throat. This man, this beautiful man was so willing and so trusting of him. The faux psychic took a deep breath to steady himself, this was about his Lassie, he needed to get in check and take care of his boy.

"Such a good little boy, so ready and willing, you need this baby? Don't you?" Shawn waited, knowing there'd be no answer, and responded with a loud smack to the detective's pert ass "I asked you a question, you will answer me".

Carlton couldn't stop the tremor that ran through is body at command, "Y-yes s-sir, I-I need this. Need you. Need what only you can give me".

"Only me, that's right sweetheart," the younger man smirked, "And why is that?"

"I belong to you. Only you. Always you. Please sir, please take care of me", Lassiter was close to tears, Shawn could hear it in his voice, and he was breaking. He didn't bother answering the prone man, but rather picked up a leather paddle he'd set off to the side and gently stroked it along his lover's thighs before rising it and letting it land with a loud smack on his baby's backside.

"Is this what you need? What you want me to give you?"

"Yes sir, please, I need this, I deserve what you give me", his words were muffled as he'd driven his head further into the bed. But Shawn knew the words. Knew he felt a need for punishment. And understood it.

"Seventeen. You deserve 17, and you'll count each one", he heard the sharp intake of breath. The both knew why he'd picked 17. But still, Shawn awaited the nod he already knew was coming; with a soft yes sir to accompany it.

The first was solid, and he waited a few beats for the second. The next five were rained down in quick succession. Carlton was groaning with each hit now, barley managing a count. The physic made the last few count. Pulling back and letting the paddle fall hard onto each cheek. Once finished he admired his handy work, the regularly tan skin now bright red and throbbing. The skin warm to the touch. Beautiful.

"Perfect baby, so wonderful. Now tell me, tell me what you want", Shawn knew it was harder for Lassie to ask for what he wanted, but he needed him too.

"I want you, sir", his voice was confident, but his answer evasive.

"You have me, you know that. What do you want me to do", he knew Carlton's face now matched a similar color to his ass. He'd beg to swallow Shawn's cock but struggled to ask to be fucked hard.

"Please sir, I want, I need, I-I…you. I just need you to, to, fuck me. Please. Need to feel you, want to feel you. For days. Please sir, please, please, please" he was practically sobbing with need, with want, his control was gone now. Spencer held all the cards.

"Shh, that's it my sweet boy, all you need to do is ask," he ran his hand down his back, comforting him "I'll give what you want, what you need. Remember, I'll always take care of you" and with that Shawn gently started to spread Carlton ass cheeks, admiring the puckered ring of muscle between them.

He leaned close, inhaling that sweet musky scent that was his boyfriend. He flicked his tongue over the entrance, listening as his baby groaned and bucked, sweet baby Jesus in a tuxedo t-shirt he was beautiful like this. Shawn crawled over him to reach the lube in the bedside drawer.

Resuming his place behind Carlton he uncapped the lube and let a little drizzle onto the warm backside in front of him, before slicking his fingers and circling the twitching entrance to the man he loved.


End file.
